


Text Now

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin didn't expect to find himself dirty texting Levi after summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Now

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just like teenaged eruris. based on/inspired by twitter conversations and this: https://twitter.com/takonomz/status/725790383725236228

Erwin was 15, alone in his room, and waiting on pins and needles for a text message.

No - not just one message, but  _ every _ message, each text sent from a boy he was talking to that he'd found himself head over heels with. His name was Levi and he'd met him at a month long summer camp a few weeks ago, and although they didn't live in the same town, Erwin was determined to find a way to see him again before school started. 

That was how their conversation had begun that evening, with Erwin trying to figure out whether or not Levi's mother would be willing to drive him the hour and a half to his house for one day, or if he would just have to lie and take the bus to Levi's place. He was willing to do it because...well, because he liked Levi  _ a lot _ . He was small and cute and he made Erwin laugh, and whenever he thought about him - which was all the time - he got this feeling inside him that made him want to burst. He was captivated by everything he did, really, in a way that he'd never felt about another person before, and right then certainly wasn’t an exception. 

Somewhere along the line their conversation had turned a lot less innocent though, prompted by Levi who was apparently a lot more daring when it came to things like that than Erwin was - at least so far. That didn't mean he didn't like it, because he did, he'd just never done anything like this with anyone else before, much less with a boy. 

An amazing boy, Erwin thought wistfully, staring down at his phone and waiting for a response to what he'd said a few minutes ago. Levi was taking forever to answer him, and while Erwin hadn't exactly been fast either - he had to make sure he said the right thing, had to  _ think _ about it before responding - he tried not to worry that he’d somehow messed up.

_ are you gonna kiss me again when we see each other?  _ Levi had asked him before, changing the conversation from bus routes to something that made Erwin's cheeks burn.

He'd gaped at his phone when he'd gotten the text and then swallowed, typing about 100 different variations of what he wanted to say before he'd finally hit send.

_ I'd like to, if it's alright.  _ Was what he'd ended up telling him, six words - just six, simple words - that had taken Erwin almost as much courage to type into the message box as it had to kiss Levi at camp in the first place.

He was quite sure he'd been under some kind of spell when he'd done it, one that had certainly been caused by how Levi's pale skin had been glowing under the moonlight, or how his warm fingers had felt resting over Erwin's own. He'd placed them there and looked up at him while they'd been sitting underneath a tree, his parted lips attracting Erwin's attention and looking  _ oh so inviting _ , and that was when he had leaned forward. Something had told him to do it, he recalled, somehow, even though he had no experience with such things, he’d felt it was right and that Levi wanted it to, and dipped his head down to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. 

It didn't stay that way for long; Levi was eager, apparently, and his enthusiasm made up for his shyness, the easiness with which he grew bashful and flustered that Erwin had noticed and been charmed by right from the start. It was cute - everything about Levi was so unbearably  _ cute -  _ but he seemed to be waging an almost constant fight with it, growing frustrated and either trying to cover it up, or just acting on instinct. There he did the latter, turning toward Erwin and putting his hands on his shoulders, digging his fingers into the cloth a moment later and pulling him closer so that they could  _ really _ kiss. Before Erwin knew what was happening they were making out, their movements slow and hesitant at first but growing more confident by the second. It was exciting, Erwin remembered, and wet and warm, dizzying and hot and  _ incredible _ , and he'd have been crazy to not want to do it with him again. 

Doing so depended on if Levi wanted him to or not, though, and Erwin was starting to wonder if he did. He still hadn't answered his text and it was making him nervous, but if he hadn't liked it, why had he asked him again in the first place?

_ i want you to. _ Levi finally said though, after another minute. 

Instantly, Erwin's heart skipped a beat when he received the text, and before he could even think about responding, he read it over and over again - what must have been 50 times - while a smile grew on his face and he sank back onto his bed. 

_ i liked it a lot.  _ Levi continued. _ how did you do that thing with your tongue?  _

_ What thing?  _ Erwin managed to ask, curiosity driving him this time, because if he was being honest he hadn't had the slightest idea of what he'd been doing that entire night. 

It had just  _ happened _ , coming naturally to him somehow despite the fact that he'd never kissed anyone before so thoroughly. He'd been worried he'd messed it up somehow, of course, but apparently - according to Levi - he seemed to have done something right. 

_ i dunno. it was just a fucking thing.  _ He just said though, likely due to embarrassment. Erwin had only spent a month with him, but he could imagine Levi biting his lip, a light blush glowing upon his round cheeks as he thought about it. 

_ I can try.  _ Erwin said at that, trying to sound encouraging. He wasn't sure it came across in his text though, so he quickly sent another message, adding one last thing to his response before he waited on Levi's:  _ :-).  _

It took a few minutes pause, where Erwin sat listening to the pounding of his heart before his text tone interrupted. 

_ you’re such a dork…  _ Levi sent, to which Erwin smiled at because he knew he was just teasing him. His heart fluttered and he wondered how he should respond, before another message came through a few seconds later.  _ you know what else i liked?  _

Erwin swallowed, a dozen possibilities going through his mind as he remembered the night under the tree. They’d done a lot more than kiss once they’d gotten started, and Levi could be referring to anything from how Erwin had put his hand on his knee gently to the way he’d kissed his neck on a whim, eliciting a soft sigh from Levi that he heard again almost every night in his dreams. It had made him harder than he’d thought he'd ever been at the time, and thinking about it was doing the same thing now, his pants starting to feel a bit tight over his groin while he remembered it.  

_ What? _ He asked at that, feeling heat rising up and over his cheekbones from their conversation.

It was definitely playful, Erwin thought, but something else, too, something that they'd done for most of their time at camp before they’d kissed. It was what had led up to it, he thought, and although it was a concept he'd struggled to understand before, he was sure that it couldn't be anything other than flirting. 

_ when you touched my stomach. your hand was warm.  _ Levi told him a second later, causing a sharp jolt of heat to flare up in Erwin's belly. 

It made his lips part and his eyes go lidded as he remembered doing it, recalling how he'd almost unconsciously slipped his fingers up underneath the hem of Levi's shirt while they'd been making out. It was after his hand had ended up on his hip somehow, and after Levi had licked inside his mouth with his tongue, his movements so sweet and gentle in contrast to his abrasive outward nature that it had practically made Erwin melt into the ground. 

Before he'd even known what was happening he was palming Levi's bare skin, his touch light and careful so as not to overstep his bounds once he reached it. Levi had slowed his kissing a bit at first - only because he must not have been expecting it, Erwin thought - but didn't protest, and had instead just leaned into Erwin's touch that much more eagerly, making a quiet noise in his throat that along with everything else, had Erwin reeling from affection, awe, and intense arousal. 

_ Your stomach was warm too. _ Erwin sent back, after he'd spent half a minute trying to formulate what he was thinking in words.  _ And soft. You felt so good. I really liked kissing you, Levi.  _

_ and you liked touching me? _

_ Yes.  _

_ do you wanna touch me anywhere else?  _

At that message, Erwin swore he stopped breathing for a second. His palms started to grow sweaty and his mouth became dry, all because  _ yes _ , there were about a hundred different places where he'd like to touch Levi. Some more than others, of course, spots that made him feel so overwhelmed about putting his hands on that he thought he might groan out loud or overheat right there on the bed while contemplating them. Somehow he didn't, but only because he knew Levi was waiting for a response. Erwin wanted to answer him too, he found, because he was enjoying this far more than he probably should, and couldn't help but feel his stomach flip in nervous excitement when he went to text him back. 

_ Yes.  _

_ where?  _ Levi was quick to respond, showing that clearly, much to Erwin's delight, he was enjoying this too. 

_ All over.  _ Erwin said immediately, refraining from imagining his hands up Levi’s shirt or down his pants so he could keep typing, suddenly finding it within himself to continue unprompted.  _ Your chest and your back. Your legs.  _

_ what about my ass?  _

The message came through as Erwin was just thinking that exact thing, but struggling on whether or not to say it. He'd paused to contemplate with his fingers over the keyboard, but then imagined Levi's curved backside instead after getting his text, licking his lips slowly and glancing at the end of a sock that was sticking out of his dresser. Just when he was trying to decide whether or not to grab it and unzip his pants, though, he heard a door slam from outside his room, and then the sound of his father descending the stairs abruptly. 

It was so startling that Erwin jumped - not necessarily because it had scared him, but because of what he was doing: texting a boy about making out and touching his naked skin. What would his father say if he knew, Erwin wondered? Probably nothing good, but rather than deter him, the thought just gave Erwin another thrill, and after sitting up to make sure he'd locked his door earlier he went back to texting Levi in full force. 

_ Yes.  _ He said, feeling more and more confident by the minute.  _ It was cute, even with your pants on. All of you is, Levi, and I want to kiss you everywhere too. I want to put my mouth on your neck again.  _

Erwin wasn't sure where those words had come from, but he meant them. So much so, in fact, that he had to pause to palm himself through his pants to relieve some of the ache that imagining it had caused. He wanted to jerk off badly by then, he thought, but he wasn't done talking to Levi yet. He didn't want to end their conversation by going MIA to masturbate, and so he was just going to have to wait until they were through. Thankfully, that would end up being in just a few more minutes, but not before Levi made it even harder for Erwin to control himself. 

_ yeah?  _ He said at that, a simple expression that made Erwin wonder how he was really reacting. 

Was he blushing? Was he scowling and looking away, averting his eyes like he'd done at camp when something embarrassed or flustered him? Erwin hoped he was, because the memories of it were so endearing that they made his head spin and just want to compliment Levi that much more, but he couldn't see, and so all he could do instead was use his imagination.

_ well, if we’re talking about where we want our mouths, i wanna blow you.  _ Levi said abruptly, the message so...well, so  _ to the point _ that when Erwin read it, his eyes went wide and he almost dropped his phone. 

Immediately, his mind went to places that made him flush, thoughts of Levi between his legs, his cock in his small mouth - red and wet like it had been after they’d kissed - while he sucked causing Erwin to become so overwhelmed that he just zoned out and stared at the ceiling for a while. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about it before, but mostly he pictured Levi touching him there with his hands. That alone was enough to get him flustered and hard, but the image of Levi blowing him was so arousing that he was nearly trembling with it. His groin felt tight and hot and he could barely think about anything else, and although he’d  _ tried  _ to wait before, now he found himself palming his erection, biting his lip at the pressure to hold back a sound. 

He grew so distracted with it that he hadn’t realized he wasn’t answering Levi, not until he went to unbutton his pants anyway and his phone suddenly dinged, startling him and causing him to feel a surge of guilt as he rolled over so he could read the text.

_ i gotta go. _ It said, the words making Erwin’s heart ache already from Levi’s approaching absence.  _ my mom said dinner’s ready. here’s something for you to think about until we talk again, okay? _

Erwin was granted a moment of relief that he hadn’t messed up by not answering Levi in...in over 5 minutes -  _ shit _ \- before he felt curiosity about Levi’s mention of a picture. Before he could even begin to comprehend what it might be, though, it came through, causing Erwin’s heart to nearly stop instantly inside his chest. 

His eyes went wide too and he swore he ceased to breath before his stomach gave a nervous flip, because Levi had not just sent him any picture. He’d sent him a selfie, a photo of himself - or rather, of his torso, bare and fully visible all the way up from the top of his pants to the bottom of his nose. There, Erwin could see that he hadn’t actually been shirtless, but that he’d just pulled his t-shirt up for the picture, which he’d taken from above while holding the cloth in his teeth so he could operate the camera on his phone. 

He looked amazing, Erwin thought, all pale, glowing skin and lithe muscle. He was small for his age in height, but his torso was lean, Erwin thought, except for his waist, which he was pretty sure both of his hands would fit around if he were to grab him there. The thought made his dick nearly throb in his pants, and after remembering that Levi had gone to eat and wasn't waiting for a response, he rolled back over, popping open the button on them and barely managing not to groan at the relief. 

Somehow, he didn't, and somehow, he slowed enough look at the picture again, taking in everything from the thin trail of dark hair on Levi's belly to his pink, round nipples - as cute as the rest of him, Erwin mused - to where he was holding his shirt up with his teeth. It was what was above that though that actually managed to hold his stare for a while once he noticed it, causing him to smile so widely too that had anyone been watching, they might have even called it a grin.

Levi's face was red, he realized, flushed and warm looking and completely obvious from where the bottom of his cheeks were showing. He  _ had _ been blushing after all, Erwin thought, ending up flustered and taken aback by their conversation despite his bold words. It was adorable, charming, and had Erwin's heart not already been beating a mile a minute, he might have noticed it fluttering. 

How was it possible to find someone so endearing, he wondered? How was it that even though Levi had sent him a flirtatious picture of his bare chest, all he could focus on was the pink dusting over his face and jaw? He wasn't sure but he didn't necessarily mind either, and found himself staring at the picture on his bed, smiling at his phone screen and wishing more than anything that he could see Levi again. 

With that thought in mind, Erwin sat back up, opening his laptop to go ahead and purchase bus tickets  _ before _ he started masturbating. He knew Levi had been planning on asking him mom but he didn’t care; he didn’t want to wait very long, and even if she did say yes, they could just use her for transportation another time.

Quickly, he found the website and figured out his route, using his bank account where he had a good portion of his allowance stored away to buy the tickets. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell his father just yet, but he was confident that he would think of something. Right then, though, what he wanted to do was send Levi a screenshot of the confirmation, snapping a picture of his laptop screen with his phone and attaching it to a text message in a hurry. 

With his heart fluttering in his chest, he waited for it to load and then hit send, typing up a single sentence to accompany the picture with his keyboard. 

_ See you soon :-).  _ He said, smiling as the message sent, biting his lip and feeling excited at the chance to see Levi again already.


End file.
